In general, there may be a variety of applications in microelectronics, microsystems, biomedical, and other fields for thin chips or ultra-thin chips being formed for example on a carrier having a thickness in the range of about several tens of micrometers. Further, various processes may be utilized for providing an electrically isolated region in a carrier. Commonly used processes may allow for example forming a so-called silicon on insulator (SOI) structure or silicon on nothing (SON) structure, wherein a thin silicon region may be electrically isolated from the rest of the carrier. The silicon on insulator technology may include for example forming a buried oxide layer within a carrier and thereby providing an electrically isolated thin silicon region over the buried oxide layer. A silicon on nothing structure may be provided by applying a so-called empty space in silicon technique. However, applying commonly used processes for manufacturing an electrically isolated carrier region may for example firstly entail high costs for providing the specific structures in the carrier and secondly the complex processes may be prone to errors resulting for example in defect structures.